Hatter
by Yami no Tenshi chan
Summary: This is the scene where Belial, or Hatter, is with that one guy who kills himself and Lucifer comes. Shehe falls for Lucifer and deicides to dedicate her life to him. I LOVE that scene.


"I-I killed him." The man's (what was his name again?) words were hot against my face, making me want to gag with disgust. I snorted. Did he really think that such a simple task would earn him my attention?

"I-I killed him. Was the man crazy? His eyes looked it. "I can't live any longer. Die with me." I smiled coyly at the gun his trembling hands grasped so tightly. He was so desperate…so certain of my phantom feelings. Did he really think that his life was worth my time?

I leaned down and traced his spine with a seducing finger. He trembled, predictably, and I smiled. Lust made even the most powerful of angels weaker than a demon.

"Die yourself." I liked the coldness of my voice in the dark. The icy edge that cut the man into a thousand little pieces, withering and shivering with betrayal. He began to cry and I licked his warm tears from his face. They tasted sweetly of shock.

That same shock froze the electric blue if his irises in the ice of my voice. I still found it astounding and amusing how easy it was to fool with the desires of the flesh. How easily tempted these "holy" angels were…

I loved proving this fact of nature over and over again…to these arrogant angels with their holier-than-thou attitude. I loved making them stray from God's chosen path- that thin, gold trail of fate, so restricted and sneering.

I loved to prove that these angels could be filled with lust at the sight of a single piece of flesh. That was me, right? Belial. Worthless.

Neither male nor female, useless for even the simple task of reproduction. Used only to fulfill its own shameful desires and tempt others to the brink of suicide.

Weren't all angels born genderless? Born withering and worthless, gaining some usefulness through God's gold line of fate. I strayed from that thread, though. I, Belial, left that path and dared venture through the dark waters of the unknown and forbidden.

I was neither male or female at heart. Why should I become woman? So these weak angels could consider me "useful"?

The man was gone now. Had already laid a deadening bullet through his skull. His eyes were now not frozen with shock but of death. His corpse meant not much more to me than his living body. I smiled. The game was over now. Finished and won.

"This world would be better without you." A voice. I turned.

It was a man; shaggy black hair and towering black robes. His pretty, black locks shielded his eyes. I smiled again. Would he be my next "victim"?

"You are useless, tempting others with the flesh because that is the only thing you can do. Pathetic." But wait…his words were so different than the weak, pleading words of the dead man which left my mind, untouched by my heart. So different… "The world would be better off without you." He spat these words out; pure venom…sweet, intoxicating poison…so cold… His words grabbed me by the throat and left me bruised and withering.

I made my way to the man, aware now of his uniqueness. I wanted to see his face. I _needed_ to see his face.

"You are a disgusting, vile creature." His words were so cold…so poisonous to the touch, making me shudder the moment they landed on my ears. "Useless." Poison words…

"Tell me more." I whispered, commanded, grabbing his shoulder and running my hands against his chest. He made no response, other than that of utmost contempt, yet he did not pull away. I wanted to hear more of this strange tongue which beautifully insulted instead of praised. These bitter, foreign words from one who also dared stray from God's chosen path.

Lucifer.

I saw his face now, those eyes that so fantastically lacked expression. Inhuman eyes that neither laughed nor sneered nor breathed.

I know he would not give in to my temptations. He gave no reaction at my touch. No shudder, no moan; nothing.

He was to be my next game because it was one I could never win. There was absolutely no possibility of my triumph. That attracted me to his in a way nothing ever did.

"Get of me, you whore." I was pushing my boy against his. And those venom filled words…that made me shudder and caused my eyes to widen. I pulled in closer, bring our lips together for a kiss. His beautifully cold lips touched mine and I felt my blood freeze. Glorious, glorious feelings tore my mind from my heart and I wanted colors to lift me up and fly me to his kingdom.

"That was a curse." I whispered before pulling myself from him. "Next time, I _swear_, you will be the first to touch me." He would be the one to make the first move…he would…next time…

Then he left, I pulled on my clownish mask of makeup, donned my black skirts, and walked the world for him to become the Mad Hatter for the first time.

Owari

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

So...what do you think? I enjoyed writing it... PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!

Are there any Belial fans out there? I really like her...I want to dress out as Hatter for Halloween.

I was thinking of getting a seperate account to post all my porny stuff. If I ever do get one, I'll tell you. I will write lemons upon request...give me a pairing and I will write. I am out of ideas and looking for good fanfic challenges.

Tomorrow, my friends adn I are going to act out Phantomof the Opera for a film project for school. XD XD I am Erik! Man, I love that guy.

READ AND REVIEW


End file.
